This invention relates to a noise absorber for enclosing wires of electronic equipment therein to absorb electric noises generated within the equipment and to prevent noises generated outside the equipment from running through the wires into the equipment.
A conventional noise absorber surrounds an outer periphery of wires with ferrite or other magnetic material, thereby absorbing electric noises running through the wires. Such a noise absorber comprises coupling devices molded of magnetic material. The coupling devices are in the shape of a cylinder cut in half along an abutment face including the axis thereof. The coupling devices are housed in cases provided in a container made of a synthetic resin. When the container is closed, the coupling devices made of magnetic material contained within the case enclose the wires therein in order to absorb electric noises. Such a noise absorber is secured to a chassis or a printed board by engaging an engaging portion disposed at its bottom with a second engaging member on a top of a stand which is screwed onto the chassis or the substrate.
Although such a noise absorber can be fixed to a printed board and a housing, the stand of the noise absorber occupies a lot of space, thereby hampering placement of the noise absorber. Moreover, in repairing or other occasions where the noise absorber needs to be removed, the engaging portions between the stand and the noise absorber are difficult to reach since the stand is positioned at the bottom of the noise absorber. Thus, the mechanism for fixing the noise absorber needs to be further improved